¿Quién mató a Sarutobi?
by SweetBell98
Summary: Mistery/ Horror/ Angustia/ Drama y Romance. –Todos tenemos secretos, unos peores que otros. Pero no se puede vivir a base de mentiras ¿o sí Temari? – No, no se puede… Isaribi…
1. Introducción

**Mistery/ Horror/ Angustia/ Drama y Romance. –T**odos tenemos secretos, unos peores que otros. Pero no se puede vivir a base de mentiras ¿o sí Temari? – No, no se puede… Isaribi…

**¿Quién mato a Sarutobi?: Narushion, Sasusaku, GaaMatsu, ShikaIno, KibaHina, NejiTen y ligeros SuiKarin, ItaKonan y KankuSari.**

_**En esta historia los personajes de Naruto serán coreanos, por que me he vuelto una adicta al KPOP, también les quiero decir que aquí participa un personaje que tal vez algunos no conozcan por que apareció en un relleno del anime, es isaribi y era una chica que era mitad caimán o algo así, en fin es otra historia y Naruto la salva como a todos claro esta, pero decidí meterla en este fic ya que en el relleno ella aparecía con vendas y parecía que estuviera enferma así que decidí ponerla aquí, después entenderán lo de las vendas, ¡ah! y también aparecerá Shion, la chica de la película del shippuden, la que veía el futuro.**_

_**Diré de una vez que la historia será narrada por los chicos. (Con excepciones casuales)**_

**En un principio habrá: NaruIsa, Sasukarin, GaaSari, ShikaTema, KibaTayu y Nejikonan.**

**ARGUMENTO**

**C**uando asesinan a Sarutobi las vidas de los integrantes de las dos bandas de Kpop más famosas del mundo se verán seriamente afectadas y darán un giro de 180º. Pero no se darán por vencidos, ni todas las muertes, ni todo el dolor y la angustia lograran dañarlos. Por que hay que descubrir ¿Quién mato a Sarutobi? Y con el romance en medio, es aun más complicado. **No se dejen guiar solo por el Summary.**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

_Todos tenemos secretos, unos peores que otros y todos tratamos de vivir con ellos. Pero a veces es sofocante y asfixiante. A veces es demasiado para cargar con ellos. Esta historia comienza cuando Sarutobi el manager de las dos bandas de K-Pop más famosas del mundo es brutalmente asesinado. Lo único que parece consolar es el amor de tu pareja. Pero cuando este amor no es verdadero y están efímero como el viento ¿que se puede hacer? ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida es un asco y no tienes nada? Sencillo, buscar la luz. Y una vez que el amor aparece en tu vida, jamás estarás dispuesto a dejarlo ir ¿o si? Claro, que si este amor te abandona ¿Qué harías?..._

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Gaara Sabakuno. Son los integrantes de una banda de KPOP llamada Súper Bang, la agrupación de KPOP más famosa junto con Crazy Generation. Que es conformada por Isaribi Hazuki, Karin Musaka, Temari Sabakuno, Konan Higurashi, Tayuyá Kurosaki y Sari Yazuki. Lo interesante es que hay relaciones, entre los integrantes de las dos bandas._

_Este es un fic Narushion, Sasusaku, Shikaino, Nejiten, kibahina y Gaamatsu, aunque también habrá algo de KankuSari, ItaKonan y SuiKarin aunque empezara como un NaruIsa, sasukarin, shikatema, Nejikonan, kibatayu y GaaSari._

_Pero después de ciertas circunstancias las parejas se cambiaran._

_Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los integrantes del grupo súper Bang es el mas enérgico de todos junto con Kiba y es un fanático del ramen, su novia es Isaribi una de las integrantes de Crazy Generation, el esta profundamente enamorado de ella, pero aunque el la ama, ella le oculta un gran secreto a el y a todos sus seres __cercanos__, y el se enterara cuando tal vez, la mentira a llegado demasiado lejos y el error no se puede reparar, cae en una depresión, así que decide parar su vida sentimental. Pero en una presentación de la banda a la familia real de Bahía estrella una isla del Caribe conoce a la princesa y futura reina Shion Usami una chica que desea libertad, a pesar de todo Naruto se hace amigo de la chica cuando descubre que ella no tiene amigos, lo que le recuerda su niñez antes de conocer a su mejor amigo Sasuke, pero después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos se empiezan a enamorar, ¿podrá Naruto volver a entablar una relación formal, a pesar de lo que sucedió con isaribi? Y si lo hace ¿podrá estar con Shion teniendo en cuenta que es una princesa y futura reina?_

_Sasuke Uchiha también es uno de los integrantes de Súper Bang y su mejor amigo es Naruto, su novia es Karin una de las integrantes de Crazy Generation, la relación de ellos es mas que todo por apariencia, pero aunque el no la ama, ni ella a el, si son grandes amigos, y sasuke sabe que Karin se siente atraída por el hijo del mejor amigo de su hermano Itachi, un chico llamado suijutsu, que es un deportista, es decir un nadador profesional, pero no han tenido nada por que cree que Karin de verdad ama a Sasuke, y pues a este ultimo sinceramente le daba igual. Hasta que después de tener un accidente en su casa, conoce a Sakura Haruno una doctora que se encarga de cuidarlo, mientras esta internado en un hospital llamado konoha, pero a el no le agrada mucho la chica, hasta que un día una loca fan se cola en su habitación y el estando desvalido como estaba no podía hacer nada, pero sakura lo logra sacar del embrollo y desde ese día empiezan a llevarse mejor, hasta que se vuelven amigos, pero después de muchos encuentros y cosas se besan por accidente y desde ese día empiezan a salir. Pero ¿como harán para salir sin formar escándalo, cuando todos los paparazis los siguen a todas partes? y ¿que hará sasuke si sakura se siente acosada y empieza a dudar?_

_Shikamaru Nara al igual que los otros también pertenece a Súper Bang y su mejor amigo es Kiba, su novia es Temari Sabakuno quien es hermana de Gaara otro integrante del grupo y ella también igual que las novias de sus compañeros es integrante de Crazy Generation, el esta profundamente enamorado de ella, al igual que ella de el y parecen ser inseparables, pero un terrible suceso cambiara todo, el queda sumergido en una gran depresión y se convierte en una persona de espíritu vago y bajo, además de que comete un terrible error en medio de su dolor. Pero un día huyendo de sus locas fans entra a una pequeña y humilde florería, en la que lo atiende una muchacha que curiosamente es rubia, morena y de ojos claros, la cual es algo hippie y cree en el espíritu libre y que aflojar las preocupaciones es reflexión, y mientras que ella lo ayuda a esconderse, mantienen una charla amena como si se conocieran hace años y de hecho descubren que se conocen de la infancia, a si que comienzan a pasar mas tiempo juntos para rememorar y Shikamaru se da cuenta de que Ino Yamanaka es justo el remedio que necesita su atormentado corazón. Pero esto no sucede de inmediato, si no hasta que un día ella lo cachetea diciéndole, que es un idiota al cometer una falta tan grave como la que cometió por la cual Gaara ya no le habla y decide ayudarlo a enmendar su error, un tiempo después empieza el romance, ¿pero podrá Gaara perdonar a Shikamaru? Y ¿podrá Shikamaru estar listo para olvidar a Temari y empezar con Ino?_

_Neji Hyuuga es un integrante de la agrupación Súper Bang, y se rumorea que anda de novio con Konan Higurashi una integrante de Crazy Generation, su mejor amigo es Lee el dueño de una institución donde se enseñan artes marciales, allí conoce a Tenten una chica bastante ruda y con una vida muy difícil, que vive en una pobreza casi absoluta, y que tiene problemas familiares, al principio se llevan muy mal, por que según ella el es muy arrogante y según el ella es muy grosera, pero después empiezan a llevarse bien y Neji se da cuenta de que ella es una guerrera de la vida y ella se entera de que el es un famoso y que su vida no es tan buena como la pintan en los canales y al parecer sus únicos confidentes son su amiga Konan, el exasperante Lee y su prima Hinata, la cual es la heredera de la fortuna Hyuuga por la cual el la había odiado hasta que descubrió que ella era un alma caritativa y extremadamente dulce. Después de eso se hacen muy amigos, hasta que un día Tenten sufre un grave accidente y cuando el llega al hospital al verla entre la vida y la muerte, se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de ella, pero ¿podrá el declararle sus sentimientos estando ella en ese estado?, ¿ella lo corresponderá? Y lo más importante ¿sobrevivirá Tenten?_

_Kiba Inuzuka, es junto con Naruto uno de los integrantes de Súper Bang mas inquietos y felices, y como Naruto es aficionado a algo, solo que no al ramen, sino que a los cachorros. Su novia es Tayuyá Kurosaki integrante de Crazy Generation, la relación de ellos es algo turbia y ha desatado varios escándalos ya que se pelean cada nada, de hecho a veces el mismo kiba se pregunta ¿Por qué esta con ella?, si ella esta obsesionada con la imagen física y tiene problemas alimenticios razón por la cual pelean tanto, pero sus dudas se aclaran cuando un día Neji en un acto de solidaridad con sus compañeros, ya que es el único que no había presentado a nadie de su familia les presenta a Hinata Hyuuga su prima, kiba de inmediato se da cuenta de lo santa que es la chica, así que decide ignorarla, ya que no quiere que se entere de su problema con el alcohol y las drogas, pero un día ella lo descubre muy mal en su apartamento, ya que Neji la había enviado a dar un mensaje, así que lo ayuda y lo consuela en medio de su depresión. Hay ella se entera de muchas cosas sobre el, y se convierte en su ángel guardián, ella se encarga de rehabilitarlo y alentarlo a mejorar, un día el le pregunta ¿Por qué lo ayuda tanto? Y ella algo ida le dice que por error que se ha enamorado de el delatando sus sentimientos por distraída, entonces el teme hacerle daño aunque la ama también y comete el error de alejarse de ella, pero después se da cuenta de que la necesita junto a el ya que la ama y solo ella consigue que el no recaiga pero ¿lograra kiba que Hinata lo perdone? Y más importante ¿estará Neji de acuerdo con esta relación, si es que se logra dar?_

_Gaara Sabakuno es el ultimo integrante de Súper Bang, es a simple vista muy serio, pero se lleva muy bien con todos, su novia es Sari Yazuki y el la quiere mucho, eso no lo niega, pero no la ama y esta seguro de que a ella le pasa lo mismo, pero un día Sari le presenta a su mejor amiga, una publicista llamada Matsuri Akamura, en un principio Gaara se siente algo atraído por Matsuri así que decide ignorarla por Sari, pero un día charlando con su hermano mayor Kankuro, este le revela que esta enamorado de Sari y Gaara lejos de sentirse ofendido lo apoya y termina con Sari, y aunque ella se puso triste no se lo toma tan mal entonces el empieza a acercarse a Matsuri, y la invita salir en una de esas salidas se besan y se vuelven pareja, un tiempo después Sari empieza a salir con Kankuro, pero ¿que pasara si Gaara descubre que Matsuri y Kankuro fueron novios en la prepa? Y ¿Cómo reaccionara Sari ante esto?, además de que después de descubrir esto ocurre un hecho terrible el cual hace que Gaara se vuelva aun mas frio con Matsuri y odie a Shikamaru, ella que empieza sentir que el ya no la ama así que decide irse a Japón su país natal ¿lograra Gaara reencontrase con Matsuri? Y ¿volverán a estar juntos?_

_Pero más importante _

_Descubrirán ¿Quién mato a sarutobi?_

_Descúbranlo…_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Corea es un país muy hermoso y tiene muchas cosas geniales, como los paisajes, su gente, sus famosos doramas. Pero lo que hace mas famosa a corea es sus bandas de KPOP.

Era la entrega de premios a la música coreana, de una limosina enorme bajan las bandas más esperadas y seguro las que serán más premiadas Crazy Generation y Súper Bang. La gente gritaba como loca, mientras los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban en su dirección. Con sus mejores sonrisas Kiba y Naruto salen de primeros junto con sus novias Isaribi Y Tayuyá tomadas de su mano, después bajan sasuke y Karin tomados de gancho ambos serios, pero siendo los mas adulados, atrás suyo vienen Shikamaru y Neji junto con Temari y Konan, tomadas de sus brazos y por últimos Gaara y Sari con el brazo de este sobre los brazos de la chica caminando mientras sonríen hasta que logran entrar al lugar.

Muchas celebridades habían allí, entre ellos los personajes de Boys Over Flowers y los protagonistas de Educando A La Princesa, por su parte ellos tomaron asiento en primera fila listos para que empezara la función.

SASUKE POV

Ya se encontraba en su casa y estaba totalmente arto, el 90% de los premios se los llevaron ellos y las chicas, pero le hartaba saber que su fama, mas de ser por que cantara bien o no, era por ser apuesto, y lo que mas le encabronaba es que todo el mundo creía conocerlo, creían que por perseguirlo y acosarlo, que por haber entrevistado a su familia, saben todo de el, lo que no sabían es que los únicos que verdaderamente lo conocen son Naruto y Karin, ni siquiera su familia lo conoce lo suficiente, para demás su vida sentimental es un asco primordialmente por que Karin es su mejor amiga y tienen que actuar como pareja para promocionar y hacer que los fans estén contentos, por que hacen la pareja perfecta y bla, bla, bla…

Toda esa mierda bien poco que le importaba, a veces extrañaba su vida anterior y deseaba poder ir al pasado y estar en la secundaria o través cuando era aun chico normal y aunque ya en ese tiempo lo acosaban las chicas, no eran tan desesperadas como ahora que hasta le tiran ropa interior con sus números de celular ¡Eran unas desquiciadas!, aunque no todas eso es de admitir, hay algunas que si lo valoran por su música y por ese tipo de fans es que sigue en su carrera,¡AH! y por que su padre lo obliga, la mayoría diría ¿el chico mas rebelde de súper Bang es manipulado por su padre a sus 24 años?, seria algo increíble y hasta el mismo a veces se sentía idiota, pero todo lo hace por que quiere que su padre lo quiera y lo reconozca tanto como a Itachi, pero cualquier intento es fallido y al final siempre termina como un títere manipulado por su viejo padre. Y eso es lo que lo pone más iracundo, pero no pudo seguir pensando por que en ese instante sonó su celular.

Lo tomo en sus manos con pereza y miro el mensaje que le enviaron:

_Sasuke estoy afuera de tu apartamento, ábreme tenemos que hablar. Ha sucedido algo que desatara un escándalo, sino pensamos en algo rápido._

_Att: Karin_

Se sintió algo confundido, pero se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no fue si no abrirla y Karin se tiro a sus brazos a llorar. Este hecho lo sorprendió no lo negaría, Karin nunca lloraba ella era muy fuerte solo una vez la vio llorar y fue cuando toda su familia murió en un extraño hecho, que nunca se descifró y ahora parecía una nena chiquita llorando en su desnudo pecho. Así que cerro la puerta, la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama donde la acostó sobre el y dejo que se desahogara, después de unos diez minutos de estar así, ella pareció calmarse y entonces lo miro con los lentes mojados por lagrimas así que con su mano se los retiro y la miro al rostro.

- Karin, ¿que demonios paso? ¿Por que lloras?- dije mirándola ya serio mientras ella empezaba a mirarme con la desesperación pintada en sus ojos color sangre.

- Sasuke, sarutobi apareció muerto en su apartamento esta mañana- dijo ella, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y creo que quede en un shock momentáneo ¿muerto?, ¿quien querría matarlo? Y la respuesta acudió ami tan rápido que podría haberme tumbado de no estar ya recostado en mi cama. TODO el mundo, en si el era el manager de las dos bandas mas famosas de corea, pudo haber sido cualquiera que quisiera convertirse en el manager de las bandas.

-Tenemos que llamar a los demás- dije mientras tomaba mi celular, pero Karin me lo quito de las manos con una fuerza que nunca pensé que pudiera tener una chica y lo arrojo en la suave alfombra.

- No, sasuke por dios no los llames- dijo ella totalmente alterada mientras se levantaba de encima de mí y se sentaba en el borde de la cama mientras temblaba.

- Karin ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? hay algo que no me has dicho ¿verdad?- le dije mientras ella me miraba al rostro totalmente angustiada.

- Sasuke, nadie sabe que el esta muerto, por que fui yo quien lo encontró y tengo miedo, de que me inculpen, después de todo yo había discutido con el en plena entrevista y tu me apoyaste, todo el mundo lo vio, y seguro que nos consideraran sospechosos y eso aparecerá en todas la revistas, la popularidad de Crazy Generation y de Súper Bang caerá al piso y sinceramente no quiero ir a la cárcel sasuke- me dijo ella mientras que yo me perdí en algún lugar de mi mente hasta que algo acudió a mi mente tan rápido que tuve que soltarlo.

- Karin ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de sarutobi?- le pregunte yo mientras ella me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿ya se te olvido que me dijiste que nos encontráramos allá, para vernos con el por que me había invitado?, pero como llegue sola y lo vi yo ahora vamos a ser sospechosos de asesinato por que tu me enviaste allá y dijiste que estarías allá, cualquiera podría pensar que tu y yo llegamos juntos y lo matamos y que tan solo estamos mintiendo- dijo ella, mientras ami la noticia me caía como un balde de agua helada encima. Todo lo que ella decía era cierto, lo que ella decía tenia mucho sentido y era yo el que había dicho que nos encontráramos, solo que me dormí y no alcance a llegar e igualmente se me había olvidado de lo distraído que estuve después de los premios. Pero se me ocurrió una idea.

- Ya lo tengo, dime ¿alguien te vio llegar donde sarutobi?- dije yo mirándola serio.

—No, no había nadie y además el vive a las afueras de la ciudad en un campo donde no vive nadie al rededor hasta 3000 kilómetros mas allá- dijo ella mas calmada.

- ¡Exacto!, nadie sabía que irías allá mas que yo ¿verdad?

- No, nadie más- me dijo ella segura

-Entonces podremos decir que dormiste aquí conmigo, le daré dinero al portero para que diga que estuviste conmigo desde anoche, así que pensaran que dormiste conmigo- dije yo mas calmo.

- Mmm suena convincente además todos creen que somos pareja- dijo ella reflexiva para lanzarse a mi brazos a abrazarme- Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el mejor- dijo ella feliz aunque yo medio sonreí. Pues tenia un mal presentimiento.

POV NARUTO

Dormía desnudo plácidamente en su cama, con su novia Isaribi entre brazos descansando después de una noche de amor, tenia algo de dolor de cabeza por que bebieron mucha champaña, Ja ja pero daba igual, valió la pena. En ese momento sonó su celular, mientras su novia entre abría los ojos y lo miraba mientras el contestaba.

- ¿Hola?-

- Naruto escucha ha sucedido algo horrible- dijo la voz de Shikamaru al otro lado del teléfono con voz bastante angustiada y asustada.

- ¿Qué paso Shikamaru?- dije bastante angustiado tenia un mal presentimiento.

- Sarutobi-sama esta muerto Temari y yo estamos en su casa, su cuerpo esta en el suelo lleno de sangre, no respira- me dijo el y mi expresión se volvió dura y fría.

- ¿Qué hacían ustedes allá?- pregunte

- El la había citado para hablar así que vino sola. Me llamo al celular a decirme que el estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre y que no sabia que hacer, vine lo mas rápido que pude ella estaba en el suelo llorando y el en el suelo muerto, se nota que lleva así varias horas y ella esta asustada. Dice que no sabe que habría pasado si ella hubiera llegado cuando estaban matándolo, cree que pudo haber muerto y esta casi en shock he tratado de ayudarla, pero al parecer no lo hago muy bien, llama a los demás que yo llamare a la policía- dijo el mientras yo colgaba y me levantaba para empezar a vestirme mientras mi novia me miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Shikamaru?- Inquirió ella.

- Temari ha encontrado muerto a sarutobi- obasan, debemos llamar a los demás e ir para allá- le dije mientras ella ponía rostro de horror y se levantaba para empezar vestirse junto ami.

KIBA POV

Ya todos estaban allí, y estaban bastante impresionados, Temari y Karin, a decir verdad parecían ser las más afectadas por las caras de angustia que tenían aunque los demás pensaban que era por la horrible muerte de sarutobi-sama. Pero había algo raro, ellas eran las mas serias de todas las chicas de la banda ¿_por que estarían tan afectadas?- pensó, pero no menciono nada._

-Esto es terrible- dijo mi novia tayuyá mientras se tiraba al lado del cuerpo del hombre y empezaba a abrasarlo- ¡Papa, papa!- gritaba completamente desesperada, mientras Karin se acercaba a ella.

-Ya Tayú, ya, cálmate, lo se a mi también me duele. También era mi padre prácticamente- dijo ella tratando de consolarla.

- Pero Karin, era mi padre ¡el biológico!, el a ti te adopto y aunque lo querías no es lo mismo a que se muera tu padre de verdad ¡tu mas que nadie lo sabes!- dijo la chica completamente triste abrazando a su hermana política.

- Lo se, Tayú, lose- dijo totalmente rendida, angustiada y conmovida, tayuyá no lloraba mucho y al igual que Karin cuando lo hacia, lo hacia bien, supongo que era de familia.

-Chicos ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién habrá asesinado a sarutobi?- dijo Gaara serio mientras los demás miraban hacia un lugar perdidos en sus pensamientos, había muchas opciones pero, ¿quien habrá sido?

NEJI POV

Neji estaba bastante pensativo

Es decir, aplicar la lógica era lo único, por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto, no lograba entender que había pasado. Karin ocultaba algo, ella no había llorado, ni siquiera había parecido triste por la muerte de su padre adoptivo, solo afectada de un modo que no podía descifrar. Además de que ella y sasuke, se mandaban miradas disimuladas, mientras observaban el cadáver y sudaban como caballos. Los demás creían que era por el cadáver y el también, pero no por la impresión, si no que sospechaba que era por otra cosa. Pero sentía que un detalle se le escaba. Bueno después lo averiguaría.

Es un hyuuga después de todo ¿no?

POV GAARA

Tenia un mal presentimiento, Temari estaba actuando muy extraño, miraba a todas partes inquieta, mientras que comenzaba a respirar como asmática, es decir, con demasiada dificultad, y además se refregaba las manos al rostro repetidamente, el sabia que su hermana no estaba así por el miedo.

¡Por Kami! ella misma había visto a sus padres ser masacrados frente a sus ojos en la cocina cuando tenia 8, Kankuro 7 y el 5, por unos bandidos, entonces ¿Por qué estaba así ante el cuerpo de sarutobi?, el quería creer que era que su hermana ese día había sido fuerte po Kankuro y el que eran los menores, pero sabia que había algo detrás de eso, prefería no pensar mucho, pero la verdad dudaba y mucho, tenia miedo, el sospechaba que Temari le había mentido y se había ido con un amante y por eso estaba tan nerviosa cuando le preguntaron que a que hora se había tenido que ver con sarutobi ella no pudo responder y Se hecho a llorar.

Todos creyeron que era por el shock, el pensaba que había estado con un amante, y si confirmaba eso entonces su hermana lo hizo y eso seria algo imperdonable, eso si nunca se lo lograría perdonar a Temari, sabiendo cuanto la ama Shikamaru y el preocupado, mientras ella había estado engañándolo con otro hombre haciéndolo angustiarse inútilmente.

No había otra explicación, eso debía ser, estaba totalmente seguro, de que eso era lo que había pasado, no podría ser nada más. Lo que significaba que tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, para ver ella que le diría.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

AUTORA POV

La policía estaba evaluando la escena, el cuerpo del manager de las bandas ya había sido trasladado a medicina legal y tayuyá y Karin se habían ido allí con el cadáver de su padre.

-De acuerdo, alguien que me explique esta mierda ¡ya!- dijo Konan completamente alterada y la verdad nadie la culpaba, es decir, antier le echaban todos madres a sarutobi y hoy estaba muerto, era algo delicado y a la vez peligroso. Después de todo si lo mataron a el podrían intentar matar a los demás ¿no?

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos el estaba así, no sabemos quien pudo haber sido y sinceramente, esta situación me da escalofríos, ¿saben? Es mejor no atormentarnos, deberíamos ir a casa a meditar la situación y pensar en que vamos a hacer para la representación de las bandas, aunque esto es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru ya harto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Temari y Gaara consolaba a Sari que estaba derramando lagrimas ante la terrible imagen que había visto.

Todos asintieron, menos sasuke que estaba muy pensativo.

Pero al final se fueron.

NEJI POV

Algo andaba mal, lo presentía, si habían matado a sarutobi, fue con algo transfondado, el sabia mas que nadie que el tenia un horrible secreto, no sabia que, pero sabia que por la pinta y por la actitud de ese hombre, algo horrible había ocultado. Ninguno de ellos tenia conocimiento de su pasado, ni siquiera sus hijas, la madre de Tayuyá murió dándola a luz o eso es lo que Tayuyá les había dicho, en cuanto a Karin el la adopto y el único que le conocieron fue kabuto, que era su asistente mas fiel y en ese momento callo en cuenta.

¡¿Dónde estaba kabuto? El siempre estaba con sarutobi, nunca se separaban, _¿Por qué no estaba cuando llegaron a la casa?- se pregunto Neji mientras estaba en al biblioteca de su apartamento._

Esto era malo si había sido kabuto todo se explicaría, kabuto siempre fue fiel a el, pero todos sabían que kabuto había sido un pandillero "rehabilitado" según el y sarutobi. Pero poco les había creído, los tipos eran raros y a veces se miraban entre ellos con la palabra secreto pintada en los ojos. Además kabuto conocía todas las movidas de sarutobi y siempre estaba a solas con el, había tenido el tiempo y el conocimiento, para saber que el hombre se reuniría con Temari, sabia donde Vivian, que lugares frecuentaban y conocía sus gustos y convicciones, para el seria fácil encontrarlos y exterminarlos.

_Lo que Neji ignoraba es que aunque sus sospechas eran ciertas, también eran erróneas. _

_Una redundancia_

KIBA POV

Estaba en su apartamento tomando vodka, mientras fumaba un cacho de marihuana, intentando relajarse y borrar la horrible imagen que había visto. En serio quería olvidar ¡ya! Estaba demasiado alterado, ido, confundido y trabado como para pensar cuerdamente, así que se levanto tambaleante y se acostó en el sillón sintiendo que se relajaba por completo, ya ni sabía donde estaba y se sentía también. Estaba experimentando un nivel de relajación máxima, ya ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo y empezó a reír como idiota, viendo luces en todas partes.

_Kiba estaba tan mal que no se dio cuenta de que estaba convulsionando, lo que demostraba que estaba excediéndose._

Pero a el no le importaba, tenia muchos problemas que no le había contado a nadie nisiquiera a Shikamaru. A decir verdad, ellos nunca hablaban de los problemas de el, Shikamaru solo habla de cuanto ama Temari y que tal vez así saldría de la aburrida rutina, pero aunque el estaba feliz por su amigo, Temari hoy se había comportado muy extraño. Es decir si ella llego a las 9:00 a.m donde sarutobi ¿Por qué llamo a Shikamaru a la 1:00 P.m a decir que encontró a el manager muerto?, el sabia que la cita era a esa hora por que Shikamaru se lo conto, eso era raro, tal vez Temari tenia a la 1:00 P.m la cita con sarutobi y fue a encontrase con un amante antes.

Además Karin y sasuke también actuaron muy extraño, estaban totalmente extraños, mientras observaban el cuerpo se echaban miraditas cómplices, no sabia el por que pero se temía algo malo, eso no era normal entre ellos, siempre eran serios con las cosas importantes, además Karin no derramo ni una lagrima solo se limito a consolar a Tayuyá quien si estaba muy mal y hace dos días ella y sarutobi habían discutido en plena entrevista y sasuke la apoyo, así que tendría un motivo, además de que ellos llegaron juntos diciendo que habían dormido juntos, lo que era raro por que en la banda tenían serias sospechas de que era teatro y que Karin odiaba quedarse en el apartamento de sasuke, por que decía que era muy sombrío. Algo no cuadraba, pero tenía mucho sueño para hablar.

_Lo que kiba no sabía es que aunque sus sospechas tenían algo de cierto, igual que las de Neji eran también en parte erróneas_

NARUTO POV

Naruto estaba con Isaribi cenando, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, lo que había ocurrido hoy había terminado con todo lo que pudiesen llamar "ganas de hacer cualquier cosa" estaban lo suficientemente asustados por ellos y por quien los pudiera perseguir ya que habían matado a su manager, pero de repente algo sucedió.

Isaribi soltó un quejido mientras se tocaba el pecho, mordiéndose el labio. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras su mirada se perdía. Y el como es normal cuando alguien te importa se asustó.

-Isa, cariño ¿estas bien?- le dijo el mirándola con ojitos preocupados.

-Si, eso creo- dijo ella mientras el la abrazaba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Debes ir al medico- dijo el seriamente mientras ella lo miraba.

-No, seguro estas exagerando- dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Isa no esta a discusión iras al doctor con Temari, por que tengo que hablar con Shikamaru – afirmo el sin ni siquiera dejarla objetar, mientras ella asentía resignada y el sonreí, para acariciarle la mejilla-Así me gusta- dijo el mientras ella solo le sonreía.

Y entonces le dio un tierno beso que supo agridulce. Pero ninguno menciono nada.

GAARA POV

Temari y Gaara se encontraban en su casa, mirándose fijamente, ella sudando mucho y tragando grueso, mientras que Gaara la miraba fríamente, como calculando sus reacciones y sus nervios.

-¡Deja de mirarme como idiota y habla!- dijo ella ya harta aunque todavía nerviosa, pero aparentando por lo que Gaara percibió.

-Temari ¿a que hora tenias que ver a sarutobi?- dijo el mirándola, directamente mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

- A las 9:00A.M- Dijo ella

- Mmm entiendo y ¿Por qué llamaste a Shikamaru a la 1:00 P.M?- dijo el mirándola, mientras ella fruncía más el ceño.

- Fui a hacer cosas que no te importan Gaara- le dijo ella seria, mientras ahora era él el que fruncía el ceño.

- Temari dime la verdad, te pueden inculpar por que tu lo encontraste no tienes una cuartada y si la tienes no me la quieres contar por que te niegas a contarme que estabas haciendo, ¡¿no vez lo serio de la situación?- dijo el fuera de sus cabales ya, mientras ella solo suspiraba.

- Gaara lo siento, pero ni tu ni nadie puede saberlo- Dijo ella mientras apartaba la mirada, como recordando algo.

- Temari ¿estabas con otro y por eso no me quieres decir ami ni a los demás?- dijo el mirándola fríamente como nunca lo había hecho, mientras ella lo volteaba a mirar con la palabra CULPA pintada en el rostro.

- Tu no entiendes nada Gaara- dijo ella mientras se ponía furiosa.

- ¡Lo entendería si me lo contaras maldita sea!- dijo el mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

- ¡No me grites Gaara, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y si me inculpan yo veré que hare, así que **NO** me molestes!- dijo ella mientras se levantaba hecha un volcán y subía la escalera corriendo para ir a su habitación. Mientras Gaara solo la miraba preocupado, algo estaba mal y se temía que Temari ocultaba información importante.

SHIKAMARU POV

Shikamaru estaba totalmente estresado, llevaba horas tratando de atar cabos y todo lo llevaba a 4 personas.

Tayuyá: primordialmente por que se había hecho la desesperada y el que había sido su novio la conocía lo suficiente para saber que fingió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, además de que la relación de Tayuyá y sarutobi-sama siempre fue turbia y discutían cada dos por tres, así que no le creía ni pelo, además ella siempre estaba sola y no tenia una cuartada.

Sasuke y Karin: Ellos habían peleado antier con sarutobi en plena entrevista y sabia que Karin no hablaba mucho con sarutobi ya que a pesar de que el la crio, nunca pudo verlo como su verdadero padre y sasuke la apoyaba en todo si ella hubiera querido matarlo hubiera podido y sasuke la habría ayudado, además cuando vieron el cuerpo se mandaban miraditas "disimuladas" aunque todo el mundo se dio cuenta y empezaron a sudar mucho, sin darse cuenta.

Temari: Era la que mas le dolía, pero no podía ignorar el hecho, de que fue quien lo encontró y que si tenia la cita a las 9:00 a.m con el ¿por que lo llamo a la 1:00 P.m a avisarle?, amenos de que le halla mentido en la hora, lo cual era algo grave, por que sabia que en caso de ser inocente ella se encontraría entre la espada y la pared pero prefería pensar que le había mentido a pensar que había matado a sarutobi, la idea le causaba escalofríos y no quería pensar en ello pero tenia miedo y mucho de que halla sido Temari y se la llevaran presa, eso le partiría el alma, preferiría que hubiera sido cualquiera de los otros a que hubiera sido el amor de su vida, y si le había mentido ¿Qué habría estado haciendo, si no estaba con sarutobi?, quería llorar pero sabia que Temari estaba bastante implicada, pero dejaría todo así, no deseaba saber, mas si había sido ella prefería no saberlo, quería ignorar este hecho y seguir con su vida, amenos de que se la llevaran a la cárcel.

Decidió no pensar más y guardar sus facultades como genio para si mismo.

**Continuara….**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

ISARIBI POV

Cuando llegaron al hospital tuvieron que esperar durante un rato que pareció eterno. La tensión emanaba entre ellas y Temari que solía estar sonriente parecía estar bastante robada. Ella no quería creer que Temari tuviera algo que ver con Sarutobi. Pero la inquietaba preguntarle. Temari siempre fue la fuerte y la decidida y verla tan extraña no hacia más que fundar temores en isaribi. Cuando la llamaron al consultorio de la doctora Isaribi se puso nerviosa esto tenia mala pinta.

La doctora la mando hacerse la mamografía y para ser franca aunque isaribi sabía que era no entendía para que la mandaban a hacérsela. _O eso quería pretender. Pues en el fondo Isaribi sabía que iba a ocurrir._

-Dígame señorita Hazuki ¿ha notado algo extraño en su cuerpo últimamente, específicamente en su torso?- dijo la doctora. Una pelirosa que tendría su edad, con unos ojos jade que brillaban en la preocupación absoluta.

Y en ese momento ella callo en cuenta, ¡Si!, hace un tiempo que sentía dolor en los senos, pero pensó que era por su problema de ovulación, que hacia su periodo irregular y como cuando le va a llegar el periodo, los senos le dolían, pensó que era eso, incluso cuando estuvo con Naruto sintió mucho dolor y por eso le pidió que parara de acariciarle los senos y besarlos por que le dolía.

-Si, hace algún tiempo siento dolor en los pechos, pero pensé que era por el periodo menstrual, pensé que como tengo un desorden hormonal, era normal- dijo ella mirando a la doctora que solo suspiro y en ese momento al ver su expresión, tomo fuerte la mano de Temari que estaba a su lado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Señorita Hazuki, usted tiene cáncer de seno- dijo la doctora en ese momento y inmediatamente me abandone a las fuerzas y me caí de rodillas de la silla, mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y mi mirada se perdía en algún lugar, Temari se agacho a mi lado y me tomo de los brazos, mientras me zarandeaba, estaba hablándome pero yo no la escuchaba, hasta que ella pregunto algo importante.

-¿Es muy avanzado? o ¿Aun lo pueden tratar?- pregunto Temari a la doctora peli-rosa.

-Lo siento, pero esta muy avanzado lo único que podemos hacer es continuar con una quimioterapia y extirparle los senos, pero únicamente para alargar su vida por un año al menos.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo y la primera persona que pareció en mi mente fue Naruto. El amor de mi vida ¿Cómo iba a contarle aquello?, lo destrozaría conmigo al mismo tiempo. Tan solo el hecho de imaginar su expresión me hacia querer morir. Definitivamente no podía contarle aquello. Lo mantendría en secreto. Así el no sentirá lastima por mi. Y mucho menos mi familia sería aun peor que con Naruto.

-No me someteré a ningún tratamiento de nada. Nada.- dijo yo mirando a la doctora a los ojos mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Señorita, le causaran mucho dolor. Pronto será insoportable. Además sin ella morirá en unos tres meses a lo mucho- dijo ella seriamente tratando de convencerme.

-No importa, así estaré bien- dije yo mientras tomaba la orden medica y me levantaba para luego salir, Temari me siguió en silencio, hasta que salimos del hospital donde finalmente hablo.

-Tal vez… Tal vez te estés equivocando Isa. Tal vez si haces el tratamiento ahora puedas salvarte- Sonaba amortiguada. Desde lo de Sarutobi Temari actuaba muy raro y no me gustaba como pintaba esto.

-Temari… ¿Para qué? No se si lo sabes, pero todo el mundo sabe que la quimioterapia es terrible. Hay una razón por la que a los que se someten a ella se les cae el pelo- Dije yo dirigiéndole una dura mirada- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el refrán La cura es peor que la enfermedad? Pues la quimioterapia es un buen ejemplo. Es como quemarse y además si me extirpan los senos ¡Solo viviré un año! Eso será aun peor. Al menos así moriré rápido- Dije yo mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle junto a ella. Frente del hospital había un parque muy bonito. En cuento cruzamos la calle nos sentamos en una banca que quedaba justo frente a la fuente que se hallaba en su centro.

-Lo he escuchado, pero aun no me resigno a la idea de que probablemente en unos meses no voy a poder tocarte como estoy tocándote ahora Isa- Dijo ella mientras tocaba mi hombro. Como si de repente yo fuera a desaparecer. Solté una risa extraña y triste y Temari la coreo con el mismo tono, uno que dejaba un sabor amargo en la garganta- Eres mi mejor amiga- Confeso mientras miraba hacia la fuente, como si así le fuera más fácil hablar- Y no logro imaginar mi vida sin ti. Ahora tienes que guardar el secreto de tu enfermedad. Y yo…Bueno… también tengo secretos Isa y quisiera que los escucharas. Estos secretos pienso llevármelos a la tumba y espero que al contártelos, tú puedas guardarlos por mí también. Así como yo guardare el de tu enfermedad- Me dijo ella esta vez para mirarme fijamente. Temari parecía tan deprimida como yo.

-Por supuesto- repuse yo sin duda alguna- Puedes contarme lo que sea Temari, lo que sea…

-Se quien mató a Sarutobi. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y además ha pasado algo más- Su tono era lastimero y su voz sonaba amortiguada y aterrada. Y yo solo podía mirarla pasmada.

_Aquel día Temari rebelo todo a su mejor amiga, todo lo que sabía y todo lo que había vivido e Isaribi aterrorizada. Prometió guardar sus secretos hasta la tumba._

_No faltaban más que unos meses para ello ¿Por qué no guardar los secretos por Temari?_

NARUTO POV

-Temari está ocultando cosas ¿verdad?- Pregunte yo con pesar a un mortificado Shikamaru.

-Si, lo hace. Esta ocultando cosas- Confeso el con tono entrecortado encogiéndose en su asiento y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Shikamaru hermano ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?-

-Lo sé Naruto. Pero ¿Cómo puedo concebir la idea de que ella este involucrada? – Inquirió- Yo la amo demasiado y no se si podría soportarlo. Es más ¿Por qué encubriría ella al asesino?-

Lo mire con pesar.

-No creo que ella este encubriendo al asesino Shikamaru. Creo que ella es el asesino- Se sintió tensión en la habitación no más con mencionar aquello.

Shikamaru me miro fijamente, como si pensara que yo bromeaba. Mi rostro lo convenció de que definitivamente yo no bromeaba. Entonces enfureció.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Naruto?- Grito- ¡¿No has considerado que este siendo amenazada? ¡¿O que tal vez este perturbada?- Estaba histérico y me tono del cuello de mi camisa azul levantándome del asiento. Yo me mantuve sereno.

-Temari no es tonta Shikamaru. Si estuviera siendo amenazada sabría que lo más inteligente sería informarle a las autoridades. En todo caso no creo que este siendo amenazada. Creo que solo se siente amenazada. Creo que ella lo hizo. Tu sabes que te esta ocultando algo Shikamaru ¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderla?-Inquirí ahora yo.

-Por que la amo-Su respuesta fue simple y suficiente para que yo entendiera. Para el era imposible juzgar a Temari. Así como para mi es seria imposible juzgar a Isaribi. En ese momento solo me soltó y se alejo para encerrase en su habitación con paso lento y tardío, como si llevara un gran peso encima. Así era de hecho.

No dije una palabra. Ni fui tras él. Solo tome mi chaqueta de cuero marrón del perchero y salí del apartamento de mi colega. Para ir al mío. Cuando llegue Isa ya estaba allí y estaba borracha.

SASUKE POV

Mire fijamente a Karin quien acababa de llegar de la morgue. Parecía realmente perturbada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte con voz baja para que ella se sintiera en confianza.

-Si, eso creo- Respondió a un más bajo- Es solo que me siento muy mal por Tayuyá, vieras como me decía que la pellizcara para despertar de esta pesadilla Sasuke. Decía que no podía ser posible que su padre hubiera muerto. Decía que debió ser ella quien debió morir y no él.- Su voz dejaba pocas dudas. Karin se sentía culpable.

-Tranquila, es por que esta sufriendo. Pero… lo superara.- Declare- ¿Karin? Si quieres puedes dormir hoy aquí. No hay pleito.- Asegure

-Gracias Sasuke- Dijo ella tratando de sonreír y fracasando.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No hay por que agradecer.

_Aquella fue la noche más angustiante de mi vida. Karin lloro durante toda la noche._

GAARA POV

Temari me inquietaba demasiado. Sin embargo resultaba obvio que ella no iba a soltar ni una mísera palabra sobre lo que paso con Sarutobi. Así que decidí hacerme el de la vista gorda y no pregunte nada cuando ella volvió a altas horas de la noche bastante tomada. No interesaba seguro Temari me lo diría todo cuando estuviera preparada.

-Gaara cariño. Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga- Me dijo Sari, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eso sería genial preciosa. Pero ¿donde está ella?-Pregunte confundido. Ella soltó una risita.

- Esta detrás de ti- Y volvió a reír. Confundido me gire y la castaña que vi me hizo tragar grueso. Era preciosa.

-Un gusto, soy Matsuri Akamaru. La mejor amiga de Sari- Dijo ella extendiéndome la mano. Y en cuanto la tome sentí la conexión. Esta chica estaba hecha para mí. En cuanto la mire a los ojos me di cuenta.

_Ella también lo sintió._

NEJI POV

-Me alegra verte Lee, no ha sido mi mejor día- Dije yo a mi sonriente amigo cejas de azotador como le decía el idiota de Naruto.

-Me doy cuenta Neji, tu llama de la juventud se ve un poco extendida- Dijo el usando su '' juego de palabras`` de siempre. El evaluaba mi mal humor- Tal vez necesites un poco de lucha. Yo con mucho gusto lo haría. Pero tengo que ir a impartir una clase. Pero podrías luchar con mi mejor alumna- ¡Vaya, su mejor alumna es una chica!-No hagas esa cara, puedes que sea una chica. Pero es una bella flor en la cual la llama de la juventud brilla con mucha intensidad.- Dijo- ¡Mira allí está!- Dijo señalando con su dedo un lugar. Yo obedientemente voltee a mirar y entonces la vi. Una chica de chonguitos castaños con una cinta negra en la cintura que declaraba su habilidad que en ese momento le daba la patada que aseguraba su victoria. Aun chico unos diez centímetros más alto que ella bien corpulento. Que también tenía una cinta negra en la cintura Es buena, tengo que luchar con ella-pensé.

-Veo que ya has tomado esto como un reto- Dijo Lee feliz.

-Así es- Declare yo volviendo la vista a esa chica.

_Tenía que poder ganarle._

SHIKAMARU POV

El dolor que experimentaba era aterrador. Tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Temari me ocultaba información y al parecer Naruto ya sospechaba de ella y estaba seguro de que si e l dobe lo hacia alguien más ya tuvo que haberse dado cuenta. La cabeza me daba vueltas y los ojos no me permitían ver pues la vista se me nublaba por las lágrimas.

_Shikamaru ignoraba que pronto experimentaría un dolor aún peor._

KIBA POV

Cuando al fin recupere la conciencia me sentía demasiado mal. Todo me daba vueltas, y en aquel momento la puerta sonó los golpes eran fuertes y yo tropezando como un idiota por el soponcio que tenía abrí de mala gana y allí estaba Tayuyá. No logre articular palabra pues ella seme lanzo encima a besarme de manera salvaje y desesperada con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. No me preocupo. Sabía lo que quería.

Cerré la puerta con un brazo y luego la acorrale contra esta, mientras ella enredaba las piernas en mi cintura. Comencé a quitarle ese molesto vestido que tenía y ella accedió. Mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa y acariciaba mis abdominales. Mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas. Ella no se hizo esperar y comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón mientras yo desabotonaba su sostén y mordía sus pezones.

_A la media hora ambos estaban tendidos en la cama de kiba llenos de sudor. Tayuyá se durmió de inmediato. Pero Kiba no lo hizo, pues no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

_Se sentía vacio._


End file.
